Five Days
by Hyyegarth
Summary: Phoenix has an incurable disease and only 5 days of life left. Phoenix/Edgeworth WARNING: Character death
1. Prologue

_Hi! It's Hyyegarth here! Nice to meet you~_

_As you can see I'm new here... hahaha ^^_

_This is a short (?) fanfic that I had in mind for really long time and now I'm trying to put on the paper! =D_

_And finally had the courage to upload it!_

_Well... I have to say that it's a bit sad... But, I hope you enjoy it._

_This one is just the prologue... I really don't know if I should continue writing this... God, I don't know! D=_

_If I continue writing, I won't say that I'll upload it every week, but I promise I'll try!_

_So... I hope you like it ;)_

_~Hyyegarth_

_P.S.: Sorry for my really bad English... And Phoenix's unidentified strange disease.  
_

_- For the reviewers: Yep, I got some reviews and I really wanted to reply to them but I couldn't because they haven't got an account. So, I'll reply here, once I don't want them to think that I just ignored all reviews. First of all, I want to thank Wiiola for correcting my stupid grammar mistakes. (I also corrected my text.) And I'm really sorry about them! English is not my native language as you can see... Please, excuse my terrible mystakes. Aaand... The other reader asked if Phoenix has cancer. I really don't know what kind of disease he has... I don't really like "mentioning" real diseases names because I thought it would scare some readers... __ I just worry too much. __Also, I don't have enough knowledge to be capable of writing and discussing about them._

* * *

"I'm sorry. We did our best but we couldn't save him. Mr Wright has only 5 days of life left." the doctor said.

Those words killed me.

**_5 days – Prologue_**

5 days. 120 hours. 7200 minutes. 432000 seconds.

_Precious_. Really precious time.

What should I do now?

I want to cry.

But I can't. _I_ _can't_.

I don't want Phoenix to suffer because of me.

I don't want him to watch me cry.

I don't want him to suffer.

And crying won't change anything. It won't change his fate.

But he must be suffering much _more_ than _me_.

Is it _true_ that I don't want him to suffer, or is it my selfish mind that doesn't want _me_ to suffer more?

What should I do?

What should _we_ do?

I just want to cry and disappear from this world. This _cruel world_.

Why does he have to die?

Why was he condemned by God?

Why him?

Why _him_?

**. . .**

Phoenix looked at me and said slowly. "Five more days. I have only five more days..."

I couldn't reply.

He continued. "So short time..."

I looked at him. _I can't cry._

"Life... is a very fragile thing. And it's very short too." Phoenix said sadly.

I was almost crying. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Phoenix smiled at me.

"Miles..."

"Y-yes..?" I replied with a trembling voice.

"Oh, dear Miles... You're very important to me."

He touched my cheek. I blushed.

"I want to spend my last days with you." He smiled. "Let's make these days really special ones! The most special ones ever!"

I couldn't stand anymore. Tears came down my face. Phoenix suddenly hugged me.

"Please... don't cry..."

But I can't stop. He hugged me tighter.

"Please... please... don't..."

I can't. I can't.

"Y-you are leaving me... How am I supposed to be all right?" I said to him, avoiding looking at his eyes.

He kissed my forehead and said sweetly.

"Oh, dear. It's all OK. Look, I'm here with you now, and I'll always be. I'll never leave you, Miles, never."

"Do you promise this to me?"

"Of course, dear. Of course."

Unfortunately I know that this promise won't last long.


	2. The First Day

_Hi Guys~_

_This is Hyyegarth again~_

_I've survived the 12/12/12 and now I'm posting the first chapter of my fic._

_Well, after some days thinking, I've decided to divide the fic in "Days" so it's more easy to you to undestand what's going on._

_So, this is the "First Day". Hope you enjoy it!_

_I was REALLY sorry for those two and then I tryied not to make them suffer much. (yeah...) But (I'm sorry!) bad days are coming for them... yeah... Sorry..._

_That's all for now._

_Bye~_

_~Hyyegarth_

_P.S: I'm sorry if there's any mistake... And... If I take too much time to post the next chapter... But I have to hurry! I want to finish this until the end of my holidays, because when my classes get started I won't be able to post the fic! ;-;_

_- Update: Just correcting some stuff..._

* * *

_5 days – The First Day_

I woke up and Phoenix was still at my side asleep. Oh, Lord! If I could tell him how cute he is when he is asleep! Looking at his angelic face was just pleasurable. I could stay like this for my whole life.

I wish this could last _forever_.

Unfortunately, something inside me said that my wish won't come true. It really hurts. Sometimes, knowing the truth is good but mostly it hurts. But we have to learn how to accept it, mainly the bad ones.

I kissed his forehead and whispered some words.

"I'll never leave you. I love you. I need you at my side."

I wish _you_ heard it.

**. . .**

"Mmh…Mggh…" I heard an awkward sound. It was Phoenix who had just woken up.

"Phoenix…"

"Mmmh…"

"Good morning, Phoenix."

"Mmh… Good… Morning… Let me sleep… Just a bit more… Mmmh…"

"Oh, Phoenix. Are you sleepy?"

"… Yeah…" he said pulling the blanket.

"Humm… Okay. But who's going to eat the pancakes that I just made?"

"… Pancakes?"

"Yes, pancakes. I made a lot of them. But I think you don't want them because you want to sleep more, right?"

Phoenix jumped from the bed.

"I-I want pancakes!"

I started laughing. I wish these happy days would never end.

**. . .**

"Miles, your pancakes are the best in the world!"

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, of course! I love them!"

"I'm happy to hear that." I smiled.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Phoenix while eating a plate full of pancakes with maple syrup.

"Well, I don't know… What do you want to do?"

"Guess… Let me think… Mmm… Oh, yes!" exclaimed Phoenix. "I want to have a walk with you."

"Okay. That's fine." I nodded.

Phoenix smiled.

**. . .**

"Hey, Miles! Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes."

"So let's go! Hurry! Hurry!"

His smile is beautiful and graceful. Innocent like a child's smile. Phoenix is very happy today. He is always so energetic! Only he can be like that. Only he can make me smile like this.

Phoenix grabbed my hand and started walking. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the park."

"Oh, I see."

And then we left.

**. . .**

We were walking for a while and then, suddenly, Phoenix exclaimed "We're finally here!"

"The Gourd Lake? I wasn't expecting that."

"It was a surprise. Here, come."

Phoenix grabbed my hand and in a moment we were walking on the side of the lake holding hands. I started to blush. I hope Phoenix didn't notice that.

"Miles… I know that this place reminds you of some bad events but…" suddenly he stopped talking.

It was true that it reminded me of some _bad memories_. The lake, the boat, the accusation, the death, the forgotten case… All these things were connected to _this place_. So, why did he bring me here?

And then he started talking again. "Ugh… This place reminds me of Manfred… But… It also reminds me of you, Miles. This place is special for me, because it was in _that_ case that I could really talk with you. Somehow I'm grateful to this place and _that _case… If were not that episode we wouldn't be together."

I began to blush. Phoenix was looking at me. Oh, please, don't look! My heart started to beat faster. Suddenly, he embraced me. I was surrounded by his warm arms that gave me comfort. He hugged me tighter.

"I-I just wanted to say something…" he whispered.

"I-I wanted to say that I love you, Miles Edgeworth. I love you with all my heart. I'd never stop loving you…" he said shyly. "G-god… This looked like the first time I confessed to you…"

I hugged him back and said "I'll never get tired of your 'confessions', Phoenix. By the way, I love you too. Even more than you love me."

"N-no! O-objection! N-no way! I love you more!" Phoenix said looking a bit gawky. He kissed me on the cheek.

"That won't change anything. I know I love you more" I said and kissed him. He got a bit surprised, but kissed me back.

"So… let's go back home?"

"Sure! But before we go I want to eat something! I got hungry after this walk."

"Let's get something to eat then."

"I want pancakes."

"Pancakes for lunch? No way. We should eat something healthier. And where are we supposed to find pancakes here?"

"Let's eat hamburgers then!"

"Oh, Phoenix… What had I just said before?"

Phoenix laughed and we walked home holding hands.

**. . .**

When we got home, Phoenix seemed to be very tired.

"Phoenix, are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah…" he covered his mouth and started to cough.

"Are you really sure that you are fine? I don't think so."

"You don't have to worry." And he stopped and stared at his hands. "I-I need to go to the bathroom."

He took a long time in there. I got worried.

"Is there something wrong, Phoenix?"

I could hear some noises. Could he be crying?

"N-no. It's everything okay."

"Are you sure?"

"A-absolutely."

"So tell me what's going on."

"N-no… Just… Just leave me alone!"

"But… Phoenix…"

"Leave me alone… please…"

He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. But I actually know what's the problem.

It's_ that_. That _ghost_ that won't let us alone, and we have to deal with.

**. . .**

At the night, everything was dark but the moonlight had the power to illuminate all the creatures with its white veil.

We spent some time having dinner, and now it's almost time for sleeping. Everything seemed to be okay, and I had forgotten about what happened at the evening.

"Phoenix, have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Have you taken a shower?"

"Yes."

"So now you can play your games."

"Yay!"

"But just a bit, okay? It's already 22:00 o'clock. You should have some sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"That's not the problem. You should sleep, so you won't be tired tomorrow."

"But Miles…"

"No exceptions."

The video game was at our bedroom. Everyday Phoenix played it. He took his game control and started playing it. I was concentrated on finishing my book. After a few minutes he stopped playing his game.

"Miles…"

"Yes?"

And he threw the control and came close to me.

"What's wrong, Phoenix? Weren't you enjoying your game?"

"Yeah but…" and he hugged my waist. "I think I prefer staying with you like this than playing that game."

I closed my book, left it aside and started petting him. His hair is a bit weird… At the same time it's as spiky as a hedgehog and as soft as fox's fur.

Phoenix was smiling. It seemed that he was enjoying the moment. "I really like when you pet me like this. And I like even more when you're this sweet with me." he said and closed his eyes.

"So I'll be like this until you sleep." I replied.

**. . .**

After a long time, he finally got asleep.

"Good night. Sleep well." I whispered in his ear and kissed his forehead. I wish everyday was as peaceful as today.

So the first day ended.


	3. The Second Day

_Hey guys~_

_I've finally finished the second chapter of my fic. I'm sooooorrryyyyy for being late! ;-; The problem is that I just have a few time to write, and this chapter got longer than I was expecting (13 pages. Seriously. I'm surprised.)... So be warned about grammar mistakes! I couldn't have enough time to do a meticulous revision of my text... Sorry..._

_Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tried to (I swear!) write some funny moments... So the readers won't get depressed! Hahaha =P Hope you like it._

_Aand... Folks! I have to say that... Next week I won't be uploading the fic! ;-; Soorry guys! It's because of Christmas and all the stuff... I won't have time to write... Sorry!_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for you all! =D_

_Enjoy your reading!_

_~Hyyegarth_

_(Updated~ Thanks, Wiiola!)_

* * *

_5 days – The Second Day_

I could smell the sweet floral fragrance of a nicely brewed black tea. That pleasant smell wouldn't leave my mind. The water boiling and the tea leaves dancing in the tea-pot gracefully was just like a dream. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

I opened my eyes and saw Phoenix holding a ceramic cup. I could smell the scent of black tea. It was _English Breakfast_ tea, one of my favourite blends. My dream came true.

"Miles! Good morning!" Phoenix said with a smile.

"Good morning, Phoenix. That's a nice cup of tea."

"Oh, did you recognise it? Yeah, I made you some _English Breakfast_ tea. I know it's your favourite!" he said giving me the cup of tea.

"You really know about my preferences, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I know you very well, Miles Edgeworth!"

I smiled and sipped my tea. It was perfect. The tea was perfect, and Phoenix was as perfect as good brewed tea.

"You've learnt how to make good tea, huh?"

"Yeah!" he smiled. "I saw you making tea every day. Do you think I wouldn't learn how to make it someday? I'm not that dumb."

"Oh, you silly boy! I was not saying that." I petted and kissed him gently.

"Yes, you were!" he was pouting looking at me.

I left my tea aside on the bed table and hugged him tightly.

"You are a silly boy!" I was kissing his spiky hair.

"I'm not silly!" and he hugged me tighter.

"I'm kidding, sweetie, don't get angry with me. I'm sorry if you didn't like my joke."

"Don't worry. I'm not angry…" He was still pouting and ducked his head in my sweater closing his eyes. "It's warm…" he whispered.

I started petting and embraced him closer. I was feeling his warmth and smelling his scent. That's the fragrance that is better than any perfume, any tea. It's the only scent in the whole world. It's Phoenix's scent.

We stayed like this for a while.

**. . .**

It was ten o'clock at morning. I sat at the table with Phoenix and had more of that delicious tea.

"So Phoenix, where are we going today?" I was sipping my tea.

"I was thinking about going to the shopping centre. What do you think?" he said drinking his _caffé latté. _Phoenix doesn't really appreciate tea; He preferred coffee instead of it. Sometimes he went to the cafeteria with Diego. Considering that he was very upset since Mia Fey's death, it's good for Diego to have someone to talk. I don't mind that Phoenix likes coffee more than tea. But, why did he have to go with Diego? I'm not saying that I'm jealous, because that's not true… I was just a bit… annoyed about it…

"Hum, that's actually good. It has been a while since we last went to the shopping centre."

"Yes, and… I want to get some gifts!"

"Okay. That's fine." I smiled. "Let's just finish this and we can go."

"Hooray!" Phoenix exclaimed.

**. . .**

Everything was ready and we got in the car.

"So we can go?"

"Of course! Let's go! Hurry! Hurry!"

I started the car and we headed to the road.

"Hum… What are you going to buy there?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about buying something for Maya and Pearls."

"That would be nice. It has been a while since we last visited them…"

"Yeah… That's right…" He looked down at the car's floor.

Maya Fey and Pearl Fey were very close to Phoenix since Mia Fey, Maya's sister, was his mentor.

"I really think that you should go visit them, you know, Phoenix?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…" he suddenly stopped talking.

I could see that Phoenix was really worried and upset. It must be because of _it_. I didn't know what to say to him. It was a long period of silence. Just to break the ice I said "Look, Phoenix. We are already here."

Phoenix changed his face and started to smile. It seemed that he totally forgot the reason he was that upset. It's like he's trying to delude himself.

"Oh, that's nice! Now that we are here, I want to see all the shops!" he exclaimed happily.

**. . .**

"Oh God! There's a lot of cool things here! Don't you think, Miles?" said Phoenix while window-shopping.

"Hum… That's surely nice… I guess… ah… no… M-Maya would like that." At the showcase we could see a lot of Steel Samurai's goods. There were a lot of toys, plush toys, cards, key chains and etcetera. I have to admit I liked that.

"Hum… I think Maya will like this Steel Samurai's plush… And Pearls… I think she will like this ball with Steel Samurai's face!" he said pointing at the goods.

I nodded and smiled. "Oh, you have already chosen their gifts! That was fast."

Phoenix smiled. "Heh… I'm very practical!"

"I see, I see. So shall we go in and buy the gifts?"

Phoenix nodded and we entered the shop. In a few minutes we were carrying bags with some shiny beautiful gift packages inside.

All of a sudden, Phoenix poked my back. "Miles…" he whispered

"Yes?" I turned back and saw Phoenix handing me a tiny shiny gift package.

"I have something for you too."

"Oh, what's this?"

"It's just a little gift."

I opened the gift package and found a tiny Steel Samurai keychain.

"Oh, a Steel Samurai keychain. Thank you, Phoenix." I was trying not to show my excitement.

"I know you like Steel Samurai, Miles. It's impossible for you to hide the truth!"

"I-It's not that I like-"

"I know all about you, Mr Miles Edgeworth! I know all the truth! I'm Sherlock Holmes II, baby!" he started to laugh.

"I-I really liked your gift. Thank you. But how do you know I like Steel Samurai?"

"A good detective never reveals his techniques." He said and kept walking.

I've never said I liked Steel Samurai to Phoenix. How he knows it?

**. . .**

It seemed that Phoenix really enjoyed window-shopping. He stopped at every single shop! Suddenly, he pulled my coat's sleeve.

"I'll be right back." And he rushed into a shop.

"Err… okay… I guess…"

The only thing I could do was waiting until he got back.

He came back holding a little bag.

"Whom is this gift for?"

"Ah, it's just… mmm… for… Larry."

"Oh, I see. I hope he likes it."

"Yeah… I hope…"

"Guess we got everything we needed. Can we go for now? Today we have to go to Kurain Village too."

"Yeah, that's right. Oh, wait. I remembered something we have to get too."

"What is it?"

"I want to get some hamburgers."

"Uh, okay…" I don't really appreciate hamburgers…

"I know you don't like hamburgers, Miles. But it's for Maya and Pearls!"

With no other option, I went to the burger shop with Phoenix.

**. . .**

"Good evening. What do you want for today?" the attendant asked us.

"Two hamburger sets, please." Phoenix said.

"Only two?" I asked.

"Yes." He looked at me a bit confused. "Why are you asking?"

"I thought you would order three sets."

"Ah. It's that I'm not hungry."

Phoenix wasn't hungry… Something is really strange. He's always hungry! And he liked hamburgers. What was wrong with him?

"Oh well. Okay then." I said worried.

We got the food and went to the parking lot.

**. . .**

The road was terrible. The traffic jam was huge, everyone was honking and we could do nothing. It's driving me mad! Why is Kurain Village so far from here?

"Oh, God. The jam is terrible! Good Lord!" I exclaimed while leaning against the car's steering wheel. "God. God!"

"We'll take hours to get there…" Phoenix said looking through the windshield.

"I don't have any doubt about it. And we don't have anything to do. There aren't any CDs here…" I was trying to look after something interesting I had in the car. I only found a handkerchief and a pocketknife. Nothing helpful at all.

"Let's just talk then. That's the only thing we can do now." Phoenix smiled.

I had forgotten about it. I'm always traveling alone, and I've never had someone to talk to. _I was always alone._ I'm sorry for forgetting you are here, Phoenix. I'm really sorry. I'm just used to being lonely. I was lonely, until _you_ entered in my life. You are special to me. You saved me from the darkness and solitude. You are my sun. I'm glad for having you at my side. Thank you for _everything_. Thank you for still being alive.

**. . .**

We have to talk while we still can. I'll be at your side until the end. _That ghost_ keeps whispering at my ear: _You just have a few days. _Everything will end someday, and I have to accept this fact. But it's really hard. I just can't do that at all.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Everything."

"I can't understand what are you talking about, Miles,"

"I'm sorry for not being capable of protecting you."

"Oh, that's nothing you have to be sorry for. Everyone has their own lives, and has to protect them by themselves. No one must feel responsible for someone's life."

"But-"

"We have to live everyday as the last day of our lives… And have a happy life. So, smile, Miles, smile!" Phoenix smiled at me.

I almost got tears in my eyes. I don't wanted Phoenix to be sad, so I did my best to smile for him.

**. . .**

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I want to go to somewhere nice… like the zoo! I've never been to the zoo…"

"Really? I remember I've been there once when I was little."

"Oh! How's there? Is it cool? Are there some platypuses too? I want to see a platypus! That strange beaver with duck face that lay eggs and everything…" he looked excited somehow.

"Hum… I don't remember it very well…" actually, when I was a kid, I was a bit scared of the zoo. "But it was a nice visit."

"Whoa, cool! How about the platypus?"

"Platypus? Why do you want to see them so badly?" I asked curiously.

"It's just because they're… weird… and… funny… and… strange…" those are really good reasons.

"I'm sorry but you can't see any platypus at the zoo."

"Why?" he looked a bit disappointed.

"Because they're protected by the Australian Government and they can't be carried to other countries or be created in other places that aren't their natural habitat. You should know this."

"Oh…" Phoenix looked sad.

"But there are a lot of other animals to see. There's a giraffe, an elephant, a lion… You will be able to hear the lion's mighty roar!" I tried to cheer him up.

"Hum, that's wicked cool!"

"And we also can go visit the Aquarium and the Botanic Garden. It would be a great tour. Also, you can learn some Biology." I laughed.

Phoenix looked happier now. "Ow, that's right! Hey look!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just the traffic. It's finally getting better!"

"Good. Now I think we will be at Kurain Village in a few minutes."

As the traffic jam got better, we could reach Kurain Village without any problem. I hope everything go well at our _little tour_ tomorrow.

**. . .**

"Hooray! We are finally here!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Yes, now we have to ask for Maya and Pearl."

"I guess we don't have to. Look." Phoenix was pointing somewhere. I could see Maya and Pearl coming.

"Oh, is that you, Nick? Hi, Nick!" Maya came to see us. "Oh, and you came too Mr. Edgeworth! How are things going? Hey, Pearly, say something! Don't be shy!"

"H-hi." Pearl was hiding behind Maya.

"Hi, Maya! Hi Pearl! It has been a while since we last met!" Phoenix said.

"Hi, Ms Maya. Hi, Ms Pearl."

"Come on! Let's go inside!" Maya said going inside. We followed her.

**. . .**

"Oh, Maya, Pearls, I got something for you!" Phoenix gave them the presents.

"Oh, Nick! Thank you! What's this?" she opened the gift package. "Aw… This is cute! I love Steel Samurai! Thanks!" Maya hugged Phoenix. "What about yours, Pearly?"

"Oh, I got a new ball!" Pearl looked happy.

"That's really nice!" Maya smiled at her.

"Yes! Thanks, Mr Nick!" She kissed Phoenix on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I'm happy that you liked the gifts. Oh! I almost forgot!" Phoenix handed the hamburgers.

"Hamburgers!" Maya exclaimed.

"I thought you would like them."

"Thanks, Nick! I just have to hide them… If someone sees me eating hamburgers they'll be mad." Maya laughed. Pearl was playing joyfully with her ball.

"Pearl, can I play with you?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course, Mr Nick!"

"Let's go outside then!" And the two went outside to play.

"Pearly is so happy today…" Maya said.

"Err… Ms Maya?"

"Yes? Oh, don't call me 'Ms Maya'. Just 'Maya' is fine, Mr. Edgeworth."

"So, anh… Ms… oops… Maya. Can I talk with you for a minute? It's important."

"Of course! What's about?"

"It's about Phoenix. Can we talk in another place? I don't want anyone else to hear."

"Oh, yes, we can use the side room. Come."

**. . .**

"So" Maya said. "What's wrong with Nick?"

"It's that-" I hesitated. "Please, Ms, no, Maya. Don't tell this to anyone. And, please don't tell Phoenix I told you too." I looked down.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Right. It's just that… How can I explain…? I didn't want to tell you this but I thought you should know it… so…" I was a bit nervous. Maya was looking at me confused.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

Maya was worried. "Tell me." She said.

"Phoenix… Phoenix just has three more days…"

"Three days… What does this mean?"

"He just has three days of life left."

Maya got really shocked. She was trembling and had no words to say in the moment. I tried to calm her down.

"Oh God… This is… This is… terrible…" Her voice was trembling. "First I lost my dear older sister, my mother and now it's Nick…" I could feel her sadness. She was about to cry.

"He didn't want to tell you but… I thought it was important. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay… Thank you for telling me, Mr. Edgeworth… But… I just-" she burst into tears. "Oh, Mr. Edgeworth! I don't know what to do! I'm losing all the people that are important to me! I just can't accept this! Why is this happening? Why…" she was trying to contain the tears that were falling down her face.

"I know how you feel, Ms… err… Maya." I handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. You truly are a gentleman…" she wiped her tears. "But why Nick? He did nothing wrong. He's just an honest defence attorney…"

"God can be unfair sometimes. Or it's because it's better for him somehow…"

"Hum… I kind of understand…" I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Ah… I think we should go back there. If they don't find us they will be worried."

"Uh, that's right. Let's go back then."

**. . .**

We were walking in the corridors when Pearl suddenly appeared holding her gift.

"Oh, Pearly? What are you doing here? Where's Nick? Wasn't he playing with you?"

"Yes, but… He said something about going to get something at the car and disappeared. Then I was trying to find him, and I thought he was with you two."

"Get something at the car? But the keys are with me." I said worried. "I-I'll see what Phoenix wants."

"Okay. Oh, Pearls, I'll play with you while Nick isn't back."

"Yay!" Pearl exclaimed happily. It's good that she knows nothing about Phoenix's problem.

**. . .**

Oh God! Phoenix, where are you? I hope nothing bad happened to him! It's very strange of him going to the car knowing that I'm with the keys. I'll keep looking after him. It can't be difficult to find someone with that spiky hair.

I passed by a pillar with a huge statue on the top of it. There's someone leaning on it. It was Phoenix.

"Phoenix!" he was sat with his head down between his legs. He was moaning quietly. I could see that he was feeling some kind of pain.

"Oh, Lord! What happened to you?"

"I-Is it you, Miles?"

"Oh, Phoenix! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I-it's nothing…"

"Don't lie. Tell me now. You are not feeling okay. I can see it!"

"It's just that… argh… my… chest hurts…"

"Oh my! Phoenix, you should have told me!" I was holding him in my arms.

"I thought you would be worried so… I haven't told you about it..."

"Phoenix… It's okay to tell me everything. It's my obligation to take care of you."

"T-thank you, Miles… Argh…" he was holding his shirt. I could see that he was feeling huge pain on the chest.

"Can you stand up? I'll help you get to the car. You should rest a bit. We're going home now. I'll tell Maya."

As I said this, Maya came with Pearl to meet us.

"Nick! Mr Edgeworth! Is everything all right?" she asked worried.

"Ah, yes…" I said.

"Are you leaving now?" Pearl asked.

"Y-yes…" I didn't know what to say to her.

"I-I remembered I had some work to do at home… I'm sorry, Pearls. Someday I'll play with you again, okay? I promise you." Phoenix answered.

Pearl was a bit angry but nodded. "It's okay. I can play with Maya."

"Yes, Pearly, dear, I'll play with you as many times as you want." Maya said a bit sadly.

"Err… We are going then."

"Bye, Maya. Bye, Pearls. I'm really sorry!" Phoenix said.

"Bye." I said waving.

"Bye, Nick! Bye, Mr Edgeworth! Be okay, all right?"

"Yes, we will!" Phoenix answered smiling.

Maybe that was the last smile those two would see coming from Phoenix.

**. . .**

"Hey, Phoenix. Are you okay? Does it still hurts?"

"Uh… yes… a bit…" Phoenix started to cough.

"Oh, God, Phoenix. I think there are some tissues in the glove compartment. Take a look."

Phoenix opened the compartment and took some snow white tissues. "I found them." He kept coughing.

"We are almost at home. Wait just a little bit more."

Phoenix was coughing covering his mouth with a tissue. He was trying to hide the tissue under his hands, but I don't know why; I won't say anything about it.

**. . .**

We finally got home. Phoenix was looking exhausted, but, fortunately, he stopped coughing.

"Hey, Phoenix. We are home. Can you stand up?"

"O-Of course I can." Phoenix tried to stand but he almost collapsed.

"No, you can't." I started to carry him.

"M-Miles..! You don't need to-"

"I won't let you be alone, Phoenix." I carried him to the bed. "I must take care of you. I won't abandon you. I'll always be at your side."

Phoenix had tears in his eyes. I pretended I saw nothing.

**. . .**

"Are you feeling better?" I put the blanket on him.

"Yes, much better."

"I'll get you something to eat."

"You don't need. I'm not hungry."

"But, Phoenix! You ate nothing since the morning. You must eat something."

"No need!"

"I'll get you something anyway." Phoenix suddenly held my hand.

"No, please, don't go." He was looking at my eyes. "Just stay here with me, please."

"Mmh… okay, I'll stay with you." I kissed his forehead. "But promise me you're going to eat something after, right?" He nodded.

"Good boy." I petted him until he felt asleep.

**. . .**

The night was calm and I could see the shiny stars from the window. They looked like little diamonds at the vast dark sky. Phoenix had already woken up and we had dinner. It's almost time to sleep.

"Hey, Phoenix, you should go to bed now."

"Wait a minute. I just want to take a shower."

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"Huh, yes?"

"No, you won't! It's dangerous for you now. If you faint, all of a sudden, in the bathroom and everything-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm okay now. Don't need to worry. I'm feeling great, seriously."

"But… I'm still worried."

"You don't have to!"

"So… I-I'll be with you."

"Huh?" Phoenix blushed. Oh, God! What have I said now?

"I-It's nothing you're imagining! I-I promise I won't see anything!" I was acting a bit gawky. "I-I'm just worried about you."

"N-No… I-It's okay, actually…"

Suddenly I started to blush too. B-But it's nothing related to the bath! I-I'm not imagining anything! I-I was just really worried about Phoenix! Really! Trust me! After he almost fainted once, I don't want to let him alone…

"Shall we go?" Phoenix asked going toward the bathroom.

**. . .**

"H-Have you finished already?" I was covering my eyes with my hands. I-I'm not looking! I swear!

"I'll be out in a minute."

"O-Okay, then." God! I needn't have asked for this. It was so embarrassing!

"Miles? Can you take a towel for me, please?"

"Ah, y-yes. R-right." I took a towel and handed it to Phoenix. "Here." I was covering my eyes trying not to look at Phoenix.

"Heh, Miles, you're funny!" Phoenix said laughing. It was good that he started to laugh again. "Now you can look."

"O-Okay." He was on his pyjamas. "I think that we are ready to sleep now."

"Right!" Phoenix went straight to the bed. "Aren't you going to sleep too?"

"Yes, I'll, but I'll just take a shower too."

"I'll wait for you then. I don't want to fall asleep alone."

**. . .**

As I went out of the bathroom I could see Phoenix's spiky hair.

"Is there a hedgehog under the blankets?" I asked playfully. Phoenix moved a bit. I went near the bed and he held my hand.

"Li'l hedgehog got you!" he said laughing. "Hey, come inside the nest too, otherwise you will get cold." In a minute I was under the covers too. Phoenix started to hug me.

"Oh, this little hedgehog is sticky!"

"Yeah, little hedgehog likes to stick on people!" he hugged me tighter. I put my arms around him.

"Are you cold, little hedgehog?"

"No, I'm fine." He went closer to me. I could feel his warmth covering my body.

"That's good to know." I kissed him. "Good night, sweetie."

"Good night." He said smiling.

The second day was a bit troublesome, but we could deal with it. I know that the _problem_ can get worse as days go by, but I'll do my best to take care of Phoenix. The only thing I want now is to protect him.

_That ghost keeps haunting us._


	4. The Third Day

_Hi, people!_

_After a long time without updating, I'm back!_

_I know that I'm late, guys! I'm sorry! My sincere apologies!_

_First of all, I want to thank my beta, Rainbow Fruit Loop**, **for helping me and doing this amazing work in this chapter, and all the readers for their support! And of course, thanks for you that is reading this now! =D_

_Well, well, now, let's talk about this chapter..._

_I have to admit that this chapter took me a long time to write... The ideas weren't coming! But, at the end, I could write something for you, guys! Some ideas came from strange things such as cloudy days and TV cooking shows (... just a little bit...), and also a famous person (His work is mentioned... And no more information to avoid spoilers!)._

_That's all!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_~Hyyegarth_

* * *

_5 Days – Day 3_

Today is the day we were supposed to go and visit the zoo together, but... Sadly, this is not what actually happened.

I woke up feeling a bit down, and, as I opened the window, I noticed that the sky was graphite-coloured. Disappointing; really disappointing, but at least it wasn't raining. Unfortunately, though, I didn't think we could visit the zoo today.

Phoenix was still asleep after I opened the window. Well, at least he hadn't seen that 'beautiful' sky. Yet.

Looking at his serene face made me cheer up a bit. Only Phoenix could bring me happiness even on this cloudy day. I think this is "Phoenix's Magic".

I gently touched his soft cheek as I sat on the edge of the bed. His expression was so delicate… so innocent… so pure - without any sign of pain or agony. How can he be like this, knowing that in a few days everything will end? Knowing that he will lose everything that is precious to him? Knowing that he will never exist in this world anymore? How can he bear such pain? I really don't know.

I just want to stay with him until everything ends; everything finishes. I just want to stay with him to hear his last breathe, his last goodbye, his last symphony.

**. . .**

I can smell the scent of the rain mixed with the pleasant smell of home. Phoenix was still asleep. Was he really up to go and visit the zoo today? I don't think so.

But it is good for him to sleep well. After all, we can't just ignore the fact that he's sick, even if he isn't admitted to hospital.

I stroked his spiky black hair gently, trying not to wake him.

"Oh, Phoenix…" I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. He looked so sweet, so vulnerable.

Suddenly, Phoenix opened his eyes. Whoops. I guess I woke him up.

"…Miles?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, Miles!" He hugged me eagerly.

"Good morning, Phoenix."

Phoenix eyes were as blue as the ocean. They were shimmering and reflecting the small amount of sunlight that entered the room.

"Can we go to the zoo today?"

"Ah… That's the problem… I don't think so, Phoenix."

Phoenix looked through the window and saw the amazingly graphite-coloured sky. He looked at me, disappointed.

"Ooh… That's bad. Our plans are in ruins."

"Unfortunately, yes. We must think of something else. So, what do you want to do?"

"Hm…" he kept glancing at the grey sky. "I think we should just stay here at home, watching some movies, or doing something cool…"

"Ah, all right. Everything will be as you wish, Mr. Wright." I said as I kissed his hand.

"Oh, your jokes are terrible, Miles." He started laughing.

"Mr. Wright, you must take care of your health. Go and brush your teeth now."

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" he said, and went straight to the bathroom.

**. . .**

"Hey, Phoenix, I made you breakfast. Come here." I said to Phoenix, who was in the bedroom.

"I'm not hungry." he replied quietly.

"Yes, you are. Come here." I insisted.

"No, I don't want to." he replied, walking slowly out of the room and over to the sofa.

"Why not? You should eat something to keep your strengths up. Come already." I was getting angry.

"But I don't want to. I'm not hungry now." He sat on the sofa.

"Oh, please, Phoenix, eat something. Or I'll be worried."

Phoenix seemed to be ignoring me for some reason.

"Please, Phoenix. Come."

He ignored me again. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Phoenix! Please! Stop acting like a child! You are not a child anymore, so, please, act like an adult!" I shouted at him, instantly regretting it.

"Stop it, Miles! I just can't bear it anymore! You're pissing me off! Please, stop! I don't want to hear it anymore! Stop! Stop…" he sat down on the floor, and hid his face in his crossed arms.

"Phoenix…" I moved closer to him, and outstretched my hand. He slapped it away.

"Go away!" He was clearly about to cry, so I decided to leave him alone. I don't really understand why he's acting like this. I know that he's having a very hard time at the moment, and that I must accept it, but… I'm a bit sad with him. He doesn't need to talk to me like that. I'm trying to help. I just hope this is only a momentary situation.

**. . .**

I was sitting in my armchair, reading some papers with a cup of tea in my right hand, when I saw a shadow passing by.

"Miles..?"

"Yes? What's wrong?" I was concentrating on reading.

"I-I came to apologise for what happened before…"

I looked at him, surprised, and set my tea and papers aside.

"I-I'm sorry… I really didn't want to talk to you like that… It's just that… I was confused… I didn't know what to do… So… I'm really sorry! Please, forgive me!" Phoenix's eyes were all wet.

Gently, I took his hand. "Everything is okay."

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"Not at all."

Phoenix suddenly jumped closer to me. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"It's okay…" I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist; trying to keep him as close as possible.

Can I keep you close to me until the rest of my life? Can we just stay like this until everything is over? Can't I be with you until my life ends?

I can hear the silence. Everything is calm.

Birds are singing outside.

**. . .**

I was back sitting in the armchair, enjoying some _Chopin_. Good classical music never fails cheer me up. Phoenix was sitting on the sofa, looking through some magazines.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" he asked curiously.

"It's _Nocturne in E-flat major, Op. 9, No. 2 _composed by _Chopin_. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah… It's really beautiful…" Phoenix moved, and sat on the carpet close to the armchair. "Which one is this now?"

"_Valse in F-minor, Op. 70, No. 2_."

"You know everything, right?"

"It's not quite like that…"

"It's a dance song, isn't it?"

"Well... Actually it's a Waltz, but I prefer just listening to it."

"Hm… I enjoy dancing… a bit…" he said shyly, listening to the music carefully. I stood up from my place in the chair.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, taking his hand. He looked at me, obviously confused.

"Eh? But you said you don't like dancing…"

"I said I didn't like dancing, but dancing with _you_ is different."

Phoenix blushed. "B-But I don't know how to dance!"

"Heh, and you just said you enjoyed dancing…" I teased.

"I-It's just that I don't know this song…"

"Just put your arms around me." I instructed.

Having you this close… It's just like a dream…

I can hear you breathe; I can hear your heartbeat. All together in a symphony that is even more beautiful than any symphony in this world.

It seems as though everything is perfect, but, unfortunately, I saw _shadows_ passing by.

**. . .**

"Hey, Miles?"

"Yes?"

Phoenix appeared, holding a gift box in his hands. "Ah… Mm… T-This is for you." He was blushing.

"For me?" I questioned.

Smiling, he handed me the box.

"This wasn't Larry's gift?" I asked.

"No, I bought this for you. I lied about Larry because I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, thank you, Phoenix!" I opened the blue gift box, and found inside a checked scarf. "This is beautiful! Thank you."

Phoenix looked happy at my reaction. I put the scarf on and, as I did, I noticed a tiny, golden phoenix embroidery.

**. . .**

It was already evening, and we decided to watch a movie. Phoenix, unsurprisingly, chose an adventure movie. After all, it's his favourite movie genre.

"I'll make some popcorn and hot chocolate for us, okay?" I asked, going straight into the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll put the DVD on."

"All right."

Let's see… Milk I can find in the fridge. What about the powdered chocolate? I opened the pantry and couldn't find any. How am I supposed to make hot chocolate without chocolate? I decided to go out and buy some.

"Hey, Phoenix? We don't have any powdered chocolate, so I'm going to go and buy some, okay? Stay on the sofa until I come back." I took the keys.

"But-"

"It's for your own safety."

"Ah… Okay."

"So, I'm leaving." And I opened the door.

**. . .**

I arrived at the supermarket in just few minutes. I'll just take the chocolate and go back home. Phoenix is waiting for me. I took the powdered chocolate box from the shelf and went to the cashier.

The line was huge. It's like everybody decided to make some hot chocolate and was out of chocolate powder. I guess this will take forever.

**. . .**

Finally, I was at home. I've never been in such a huge line before. And it was just to buy a little box of powdered chocolate. Annoying.

"Hey Phoenix, I'm home." I called out, but no one answered.

"Phoenix! I'm home!" No answer again. Oh, Lord. What's happened? I was worried.

"Phoenix? Where are you?" I glanced over at the sofa, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, God, Phoenix! Please, answer me!" I started looking around the house for him - concerned about what might have happened.

I went into the bedroom, and saw Phoenix leaning against the wall.

"Phoenix, are you all right?" He looked sick. No, this can't be happening.

"M-Miles?" Phoenix seemed to be suffering with pain in his chest.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong?" I said, trying to keep myself calm.

"I-It's just that… m-my… chest… argh…"

"Is it hurting again? Just like yesterday…?" I don't want to see Phoenix suffering. What should I do?

"Yeah… I'm okay… Don't worry…. Argh…"

"No, Phoenix! You're not okay! Here, rest a bit." I said, leading him into the living room.

"Uh… T-thanks, Miles… Ow…"

"Why weren't you on the sofa? I told you to stay there."

"I-I was trying… to get… some painkillers…"

"I see…" It's all my fault! Why didn't I leave the painkillers near the sofa? I'm just so stupid. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, Phoenix!" I could feel tears in my eyes. "I will get some painkillers for you."

Why am I here? I can't even protect those who I love! Phoenix deserves someone better than me. I'm sorry, Phoenix.

I'm sorry for being like _this_. I'm sorry for being _useless_.

**. . .**

It's late at night. The situation seems to have stabilized - for now, at least. I hope everything is okay.

"Phoenix, don't you want to eat something?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Phoenix, please. You should eat something, otherwise you'll get weak."

"No problem. I'm still okay."

Phoenix still refuses to eat. That's bad, but I can't force him.

It scares me.

"If you don't want to eat, go and rest then. It's late; time to sleep."

"I don't want to."

"You need to sleep, otherwise you won't have sufficient energy to go to the zoo tomorrow."

"Oh, the zoo! I almost forgot it! Okay, I'm going. Good night, Miles!"

"Good night, Phoenix." I replied.

Actually, I'm worried about letting Phoenix go to the zoo in his condition. He's deteriorating so quickly. But, he looks so happy at the thought of going.

Nothing seems to be right. Nothing seems to be wrong. Is this the correct way, or is it the wrong way? I'm confused; confused about everything that is happening to our lives. It feels like I'm slowly dying on the inside…

_Shadows_ passing by.

**. . .**

I heard a noise. Is it sound coming from outside? It doesn't seem to be. Where is this noise coming from? The sound is near me.

I turned on the lampshade and saw Phoenix huddled under the covers. I could see a small, shining thing running down his face.

He was crying.

I embraced him, trying to calm him down.

"Don't cry..." I whispered.

He continued crying.

"Please, don't cry…" I started petting him; touching his hair, his face, his shoulders.

"Don't cry, dear, don't cry."

Suddenly, he opened his wet eyes, showing those blue orbs that, because of the dark, seemed so grey.

"M-Miles..?" His voice was trembling.

"Yes?"

He tried to hide his face from me.

"Are you okay, Phoenix?"

"I-I… I just had a bad dream."

"I understand." I said, thinking about my own.

"J-Just… a bad… dream…" he repeated, a fresh wave of tears erupting. He hugged me tight.

"Oh, please… Phoenix, don't cry…" I don't really know what to do.

"It's... just… that… that… dream…" He was still crying. "I-I dreamed that I lost you… I lost everything…. I was alone in a dark place… and nobody came to help me…. I was scared, really scared, Miles… I don't want this to happen…"

He was shivering, so I held him closer.

"No, Phoenix. This will never happen, I promise. I will always be at your side, okay?"

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do. Now, calm down. Stop crying." I hugged him. "Let's go back to sleep, okay?"

He was trying to wipe away his tears. "O-Okay."

"I'll always be at your side..." I whispered.

Phoenix smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Phoenix."

Everything seems to be okay… But we can't keep pretending. It's not okay.

We're living in a nightmare that we can't get out. A fate that we can't escape from.

This _cursed_ life.

I can hear the cars outside.


	5. The Fourth Day

_**A little message for you, dear reader!:**_

_Heey guys! It's Hyyegarth~_

_I know you all must be pissed off because I'm not uploading the next chapter! I'm really sorry!_

_Actually, I've finished writing the chapter 2 weeks ago but I'm waiting my beta to edit the chapter, you know?_

_My beta had some stuff to do and didn't have time to edit it... Please, don't be angry! And I didn't forget about the fic, okay?_

_So, this is it!_

_I'm really sorry! Please, wait just a little bit!_

_Thanks for your comprehension, guys!_

_See ya~ \o_

* * *

_Hi Guys! It's Hyyegarth here again!_

_How's your week?_

_Thanks for all my readers and specially for Rainbow Fruit Loop, my beta, that keeps helping me a lot! _

_Thanks guys! =D You all give me the strenght to keep writing my fic... ;u; Thanks a lot!_

_Today, my classes started again... I think that I will take some time to write the next chap..._

_Well, well… about this chapter… Can I give you some spoilers?_

_Hum... This chapter is not sad, okay? Yes, it isn't sad... Just because I was like: "Oh my God! I'm making those two suffer so much! Let me give them at least one day of happiness!" And then, I wrote this chap. I was feeling guilty because I was causing all this sadness to them! ;-;_

_So, I hope you enjoy this chap~_

_See ya!_

_~Hyyegarth_

* * *

_5 Days – Day 4_

Sunlight is streaming through the vanilla-coloured curtains. I can see a bright yellow sphere up in the blue, clean sky. The weather is incredibly good today; perfect for the zoo. I can't believe that it was only yesterday that we had such cloudy weather.

I know that Phoenix has been waiting anxiously for today. He will finally have the opportunity to visit a real zoo. He has never been to a zoo before, because his parents weren't very wealthy, and never had the money to take their son anywhere entertaining.

I feel a bit bad about this because my father always got me everything I wanted, and took me anywhere I desired. It is only now that I understand why they say that, in this world, people are unequal. I always thought this painful reality was far from me, but now I see that it's right around me, and it always has been.

Children must live a happy life. That's what I believe in. They must receive a lot of love and respect from their family, especially from their parents.

_Parents_, something important that I _lost_.

And I'm about to lose something important _again_.

The world really is unfair, isn't it? Is this 'divine justice'? I can't believe it.

A dark cloud invades that cheerful sky.

**. . .**

It's eight o'clock. Phoenix is still asleep at my side. I must wake him up, otherwise we'll be late. But… It feels like a sin to wake such a sleeping angel! What should I do? He really wanted to go to the zoo, so there's nothing wrong with waking him. But… I do feel bad. Miles, ignore everything! Just wake him up already!

"Phoenix…" I put my hand on his shoulder to wake him.

"Mmmh…" He murmured something that I couldn't understand.

"Phoenix… You should wake up now." I tried to take the blankets from him.

"Five more minutes…" he pleaded, pulling at the blankets.

"We'll be late." I warned.

"…For what?" He opened his eyes.

I think he totally forgot about the zoo…

"We're going to the zoo today, aren't we?"

"Oh God! The zoo!" He jumped from the bed eagerly. "It's almost eight thirty! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

I sighed, but it was a content noise. "Well, I tried to, but you didn't listen to me…"

"We must hurry!" He took his toothbrush and rushed to the bathroom.

Phoenix can act like a child sometimes.

**. . .**

"Phoenix, are you sure you're feeling okay?" is my next question.

"I'm all right! You don't need to worry about me!" he assured me, grinning.

"No, but… if something happens…"

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong today."

"Are you really fine? You're not feeling strange or ill or anything, are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I-It's just that I wanted to make sure that you're okay and-"

"You shouldn't worry so much." He smiled at me, and the sun was burning bright just behind him. "I'm fine…"

It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen since _that_.

**. . .**

We got in the car, even though I was still a bit worried.

"Miles… What's the matter?"

"Huh…? N-Nothing. Let's go…" I took a deep breath. "But, if you feel bad, we'll have to go back home immediately, do you understand?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's fine! Nothing bad will happen." he repeated.

I really hope so.

**. . .**

Beautiful blue sky, great weather, no traffic jam… And I have _you_ by side.

Today couldn't be better.

**. . .**

"We're here." I commented as I tried to find a place to park the car.

"This is so exciting!"

"Do you think so?"

"Of course!" Phoenix smiled. He wouldn't stop looking out of the windshield. "It's my first time at the zoo!"

"It is, isn't it? Okay, we just have to find a place to park… Oh, there's a perfect place."

I parked the car and Phoenix jumped out enthusiastically.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

"This zoo is directly connected to the aquarium and the botanical gardens, so we can take a look at all of them..." I told him.

"This makes everything even nicer! Come on! Let's buy the tickets!" Phoenix pulled my arm and rushed to the ticket office.

**. . .**

There were many colourful animal-shaped balloons floating in the air. Children were running toward their favourite animals, holding fluffy plush toys.

"Phoenix, I've got a map here… Where do you want to go first?" I asked as I studied the map.

"Hm… Let me see…" He thought for a second, and then pointed to a place on the map. "I want to go and see the lions!"

"All right. They aren't far from here. We just have to follow the map…"

**. . .**

It seemed as though we were walking for hours. We followed the map correctly, but we couldn't see any lions. Well, at least we could take a look at some of the other animals, like zebras, chimpanzees, lemurs, hyenas, hippos, geochelones, camels, and crocodiles.

"Where are the lions? I think we've already visited half the animals in here." Phoenix asked a bit impatiently.

"They must be somewhere around here. The map says so."

He tutted. "I think there's something wrong with the map."

I studied the map a little longer; trying desperately to find the big cats, when I heard a little child saying something about 'lions'.

"Daddy, I want to see the lions!" the little boy said.

"Okay. I think they're right here." his dad commented.

Following those two must be a good idea.

"Hey, Phoenix, just follow me." I said.

And we followed the little child and his dad as they tried to find the lions.

**. . .**

After a rather large walk, we finally found the lions.

Lions are majestic and elegant. They also represent power, and they're on the coat of arms in many different countries. They are very good hunters and their roar can scare any person or animal.

But the zoo's lions weren't as majestic, powerful or elegant as we expected. They were just sleeping like little kittens.

"Lazy big cats…" Phoenix was disappointed. "I thought they were going to at least be awake."

"Well, we can come back later… So, where are we going now?"

"Oh, the giraffes are there!" he exclaimed, running over to them.

"Ah- Phoenix! Wait!" I ran after him.

"They're so pretty… Look at those spots!"

"You really like them, don't you?"

"They're kind of cute... and tall…"

"It's said that they have the most powerful heart on the Earth."

"Really?"

"Yes, after all, they have to pump blood to their head through that huge neck…" I glanced to my side and didn't see Phoenix. He was at the elephant's fence.

"Phoenix stop disappearing-"

"Oh, there are elephants too. They're pretty cool, aren't they?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Look! He's eating peanuts!"

Phoenix was so entertained that he didn't even hear me. But I'm happy with that. At least he's having fun, and, like this, he can forget about the bad things to come.

_Everything I want now is to see him living a happy life._

**. . .**

"Look the grizzly bears! Hey, bear! Say hi! Hi bear! Hi!"

The bear roared furiously.

"Good bear!"

"Actually, it's angry with you because you disturbed him…"

"Really? But he looked so friendly…"

The bear continued to roar.

"Let's go away from here!" I pulled Phoenix's arm.

"Bye, good bear! Say hi to _Pooh_!"

**. . .**

Our visit to the zoo was really nice. We saw almost all the animals in the zoo, including the little meerkats and big wolves.

Now we were about to leave the zoo to visit the aquarium.

When we got there, we decided to take a guided tour so that way we could enjoy the visit better, and also learn some new things.

"I'm sure this visit will be really nice!" Phoenix said, looking very cheerful.

**. . .**

"Hi, I'm Sam. Welcome to the Aquarium. I'll be your guide today, all right? I'll try to show you many different species of aquatic animals and tell you some interesting facts about them. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask, okay?"

Sam was a young blonde man. He was wearing a T-shirt with the Aquarium's logo stamped on it, and a cap which was trying to hide his tousled hair.

"Yes!" the kids of our group replied.

"So, let's go!" Sam said out loud.

And the tour started.

**. . .**

We were surrounded by many water tanks. All the tanks had something special inside. What we were going to see was always a surprise.

"Now you can see our marine tanks. Look at all these colourful fish! Aren't they beautiful? It's nature's treasure!"

They were beautiful for sure. They were swimming just in front of us, almost like they wanted to show off all their beauty.

We kept walking. Suddenly we entered in a water tunnel filled of many different fish species.

"Look at all those big fish…" Phoenix was delighted.

The guide stopped and told us to look to our right. There was a big shark just looking at us.

"Now, as you look at this aquarium, you can see that big shark." Sam said, pointing at the creature. "Sharks are actually fish. Those many teeth are modified scales and its skin is really rough. Let me tell you something scary!" He was looking at the little kids that were listening to his explanation very carefully. "Some sharks are known to eat their brothers and sisters in their mommy's belly. This is called intrauterine cannibalism."

"Wow, pretty scary…" Phoenix said, looking a bit surprised.

"Look at the tunnel's ceiling! There's a huge stingray! Stingrays are considered fish too!"

"They're so cool!" A child said, giggling.

"Yes, they're cool, but they're really dangerous too! We must be very cautious when swimming with those guys. They have a poisonous sting in their tail…"

**. . .**

We kept walking and reached the end of the water tunnel.

"Unfortunately, the water tunnel is over, but now we can take a look at our friends, the penguins!"

"Oh, the penguins! They're so cute!" The children exclaimed.

"I like the penguins too… Do you like penguins, Miles?" Phoenix asked while trying to play with a penguin.

"Uh… Actually yes…" I replied.

"So we have the same likes!" He smiled.

**. . .**

After looking at all the different animals that were in the room, Sam, the guide, called us to watch a killer whale show.

"Killer whales are so cool!" Phoenix looked like he was enjoying it. Simply looking at his smiling face made me feel happy. It's good for him to forget, even if it is just for a little while, about that _ghost_ that keeps haunting us; devouring our lives.

**. . .**

"Guys, unfortunately, the tour is over." Sam said.

"Ah! That's not fair!" a child said sadly.

"Don't worry." Sam put his hand on the child's shoulder. "The Aquarium is always open for you guys. Come visit again someday!"

"Of course I will!" The little kid replied.

"Good. Let me tell you how to get to the Botanical Garden. It's very simple; you just have to go down these stairs." He showed us the way. "Well, guys, goodbye then! I hope you all come and visit us again!" Sam waved to us.

"So, let's go to the Botanical Garden?" Phoenix asked me.

"Of course." I replied.

I really wish that we could come back here again someday… _together_.

**. . .**

The Botanical Garden was just five minutes from the Aquarium. There was a greenhouse all covered with glass windows, and it was surrounded by a large field covered with all kinds of flowers. First, we visited the greenhouse.

"Look all these flowers! They're really beautiful!" Phoenix couldn't look at anything that wasn't the flowers.

Orchids, roses, lilies, cacti, azaleas; all kind of flowers were surrounding us. All the different colours were together in a perfect harmony. It was like a paradise.

"Hey, Miles, let's go outside!"

We headed to a vast flower field. Little pansies greeted us, and daisies of all different colours were worshipping the sun.

"Look, there's a sunflower field!"

"You really like sunflowers, right Phoenix?"

"Of course! They're my favourite flower!"

"Why do you like them so much?"

"Because they look happy all the time, following the sun like it's their loved one. But, unfortunately, they can't meet each other because they live in different worlds… It's a love that will never come true…" His hair was blowing in the wind. He blushed. "Am I saying something weird…?"

"You're… reading too many fairy tales…" I turned my head.

"No way! Fairy tales are for little girls!"

Looking at this wonderful landscape with you is just like a dream. It's just like a fairy tale.

"So… Can we go now?" I asked.

"Of course." He held my hand. "Can… we go like this?"

"B-But if someone sees us…?"

"I don't care about what the other people will say about us." He held my hand tighter. "I just want you to know how much I love you." Little flower petals were dancing around his hair, before resting gently on the soft spikes.

And there was only the two of us walking, holding hands, in the middle of that flowery paradise.

**. . .**

The way home was very peaceful. Phoenix was at my side, sleeping like a little bird. I'm relieved that nothing bad happened today.

It's like a dream… Peace is filling my hurt heart. It's like everything is back to normal, and now we are freed from our curse.

But, unfortunately, I know that these peaceful days won't last long…


	6. The Last Day

_Heey Guys! It's Hyeegarth here!_

_I know all for you are really angry with me, I'm sorry!_

_My beta is busy and doesn't have enough time to edit the chapter and it's really late now so I decided to post the unedited version, just because of you guys. I'm sorry if there's anything that's unintelligible! When I receive the edited version I'll post it, okay?_

_So, that's it. Sorry for all the waiting and any mistake!_

_Hope you all like it!_

_See ya guys~_

_~Hyyegarth_

_P.S.: Just to say that there'll be an epilogue too, okay?_

* * *

_5 days – The Last Day_

I woke up today waiting for the worst to happen. After all, today was _the day_. _The last day_. Even if yesterday was peaceful, I can't believe that everything will be okay now. Actually, since that, we never had a day that we could just forget about all the problems, and relax.

Every day was like a _war_. _A war against the unknown_. A was against our own fear, our worst nightmares. We never knew what was going to happen next, and how we should keep our lives. A war in the darkness, where you can't see anything, is harder than a war in the light, where things are just in front of our eyes. We couldn't see the movements of the enemy. That was the hardest part.

I'm scared of everything. What should we do next? What will be our next step?

Thinking about the worst, I keep praying; Praying for a God that doesn't exist in my world. _Praying in vain looking that vast sky._

**. . .**

Phoenix was still asleep at my side. At least he's still here, just in front of my eyes. What should I do if he just vanishes suddenly? That was my worst fear, my worst nightmare. I'm battling against this feeling of anguish that is consuming my body and my mind slowly.

I'm scare of what's going to happen. I'm scared of losing my most precious treasure. I'm scared of God. I'm scared of this _world_.

Life is so short, I can tell you. It's just like a dream, and when we wake up is when we face our own _death_.

_Death._ Something that is a mystery for all the creatures that live in this world…

Is life a miracle, or a punishment? If it's a miracle, why we should suffer this much?

_Life is a cruel being._

**. . .**

"Miles…" A voice came from under the blankets. "Are you awake?"

"Hum? Yes..?"

"Yesterday was so nice..!"

"Do you think so?"

"Yes! I had a lot of fun!"

"I'm glad about it."

"It was so fun! We saw many animals, and stuff! It's a pity that I couldn't see any platypus… And the lions? They were sleeping! I'm still angry with them! Do you remember Sam, the aquarium guide? He has a very strange hair…"

"I can see that you had fun, Phoenix, but aren't you a bit tired?" I turned to Phoenix and saw him sleeping again. I'll let him rest a bit more. It's better for his health. So I decided to go make breakfast.

**. . .**

"Good morning, Miles." Phoenix said scratching his face with a sleepy face.

"Good morning, Phoenix. Take a sit." I was trying to be as natural as always.

Phoenix yawned. He sat on the wooden chair and looked at me.

"Here's your breakfast." I got him some pancakes and a cup of _caffé latté_. Phoenix took the cup and sipped some drink.

"That's good." And, suddenly, the cup slipped from his hands and crashed when hit the floor.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry. I-I don't know why this happened…" Phoenix said looking fixedly at the broken cup pieces and the beige pool.

"Don't worry; I will just clean up this mess in a few minutes." I said trying to find something to clean the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miles. I'm really sorry." His hands were shaking. "I-I think that I lost the control of my hand… And the cup slipped. It's all my fault!"

"Don't worry, Phoenix-" I saw his eyes flooding with tears. He started to cry, and tried to hide his tears with his hands.

"Phoenix-"

"No!" he screamed.

"Calm down!"

"No! This can't be happening! Not now! No! It's everything because of… that disease…"

"Please, Phoenix, calm down!" I grabbed his arm with my right hand.

"Stop, Miles! I'm just useless! I shouldn't be here anymore!" This sudden mood changing is because of _that_… "I'm the worst! And I just keep worrying you. You must hate me now."

"Phoenix, calm down a bit! You're losing yourself." I embraced him a little. "Please, be calm." It seemed that he was calmer now. "Yes, that's it." He was still crying. "I'll never hate you, okay?"

"…Am I useless Miles…?" he was leaning his head on my shoulder. I could feel his tears traversing the fabric and getting in contact with my skin. I embraced him tighter.

"Of course you're not. You help make me happy… And how can I hate you if you're the most important thing I have in my life?"

_I just want to live a happy life with you… But I know that my dream won't come true…_

**. . .**

Finally, Phoenix's mood got better. I was trying hard to comfort him. It was good that it helped.

"Phoenix, are you feeling better?"

"Yes…" All of sudden he was about to cry again.

"Ah- Phoenix, please, don't start crying again… Everything is okay now. I've already cleaned up everything. You don't need to worry about what happened. Right?"

"T-That's not the problem…"

"So what is it?"

"I… I…" He burst into tears. "I-I just can't…"

"Phoenix, I can't understand if you continue like this…"

"I-It's just that… It's that…"

"That…?"

He didn't finish the phrase and ran to the bedroom. _Click_. He locked the door.

**. . .**

"Phoenix?" I was knocking the door.

"Don't come! Just don't…"

"I was just trying to talk with you…"

"I don't want to… I don't need to…"

"Please, Phoenix… Explain to me what's wrong."

"N-Nothing… N-Nothing that you should worry about… You don't have to worry about me… You're wasting your time… You're wasting your precious life…"

Silence has taken the environment.

"You… don't need to say anything…" I'd already understood what was frustrating him. I leaned my back on the locked door, crossed my arms. "You don't have to say anything…"

The room kept silent.

**. . .**

Still leaning on the door, listening to the sad silent song of the room, I was there, waiting for him. Waiting for him to get the courage to face the inevitable. _Fate._

"Are you still there..?" A voice came from behind the locked door breaking the silence that was killing me from inside.

"Y-Yes…"

"Miles, do you know something…?"

"Like what..?"

"I'm… I'm scared, Miles…"

I couldn't reply.

"I'm scared of everything… I'm scared of my life… I'm scared of what I'm going to face… I'm scared of death…"

He stayed silent for a moment. Anguish was consuming my mind. I don't know what to say to him… because the truth is that… _I'm scared too_…

"Everything is happening so fast… I don't understand why this is happening with me… Life is so cruel… So cruel…" he was whispering some unintelligible words.

"Please… Open the door, Phoenix…"

_Click._

I opened the door and saw Phoenix standing right in front of me. The only thing I could do was to embrace him.

"Life… is cruel… isn't it…?"

"I'm sorry… I can't do anything to help… I think that I'm the useless one here…"

I was trying hard not to let my tears come.

**. . .**

I was sat on my armchair reading the newspaper calmly. I was pretending to myself that everything was okay.

_I'm such a liar_.

Phoenix was at the sofa, looking at his favourite magazines.

"Miles, I'll get something to drink at the kitchen. Do you want something too?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine like this." I kept my eyes at the newspaper.

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise that came from the kitchen.

"Phoenix? Is everything okay?" I stood up and left the papers. As I got to the kitchen I saw a broken glass with some water. Phoenix was just at its side, on the floor.

"Oh, Lord! Phoenix!" I was panicked. "It's all my fault! Please, be okay! Please!"

Suddenly he started to open his eyes very slowly.

"Oh, Thanks, God! Phoenix, are you all right?"

"Hum… Miles?"

"Yes, yes, I'm here." I grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry… I've… broken… a glass…" His breath was slow.

"That's not a problem… The important thing is that you're alive…"

"Ha… Ha… That's… true…"

"Are you feeling well? Does something hurt?"

"Just… just… my… chest… It... hurts… so much…"

"L-Let's go to the bedroom. You must take some rest."

**. . .**

"It's like… my chest is going to… explode…" It was more than evident that he was suffering.

"We should go to the hospital. I'll call an ambulance." I was about to leave the room when Phoenix grabbed my hand.

"Please… Don't call the ambulance…"

"B-But… It's better for you."

"N-No… I don't want to go to the hospital… I want to… stay here with you… It doesn't matter… if I'm going to get worse… I just want to… stay with you… so please… don't…"

"Phoenix…"

"I promise you… I'm going to get well…"

Sat on next to him, I was holding his hand.

"I hope you fulfil your promise…" I whispered.

But sincerely, I knew that it was impossible.

**. . .**

Two hours passed so far. I was still there, keeping my eye on Phoenix.

"How do you feel now, Phoenix? Are you feeling better?"

"I think I'm feeling better…"

"That's good…" I was a bit relieved now.

As the time passed, Phoenix seemed to get better and better. And he finally stood up and said:

"Yes! I'm okay now!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" He replied walking around the room.

For a moment I thought I didn't have to worry so much…

**. . .**

_Cough. _It was getting worse. Something is wrong. I'm trying to stay as calm as I could.

"Phoenix…"

He was coughing, covering his mouth with his hands that were holding a white tissue.

"Haha… I'm okay, don't worry…" he was saying to me.

I was looking at him, worried. That's when I noticed something strange. The tissue that he was holding was turning scarlet. How can a snow-white tissue suddenly turn red? I was looking fixedly at his hands.

"What's wrong, Miles?"

"T-The tissue…"

"Oh-" He hid the tissue under his hands quickly.

"Let me see it." I extended my hand to him.

"W-W-What are you talking about..?" he kept the tissue under his hands.

"Let me see the tissue."

"T-Tissue? There's nothing wrong with it…"

"Just let me see it!" I tried to take it from his hands. He slapped my hand.

"No!" He cried.

I grabbed his arm with my right hand. He suddenly started to cry.

"I… I didn't want you to suffer…" his words were mixed with his tears.

He opened his hands and I saw the tissue almost submerged in a red, dark pool. That scarlet substance that mean either life or death. I couldn't believe in my eyes. I hugged him as tight as I could. The scarlet substance was dripping on the floor.

"Your clothes will get dirty, Miles… And look at the floor… What a mess…"

"I don't care!" I screamed. "I don't care about my clothes, I don't care about the floor, I don't care about anything!" Phoenix was in shock.

"The only thing I care about now is you, Phoenix."

"Miles…"

Now I understand why he was acting weird some times. It was all to not make me worried. He was hiding the truth from me all this time just to not make me suffer.

"You didn't need to suffer alone… Just remember that I'll be at your side until the end…"

His tears were washing up that dark scarlet substance that was on his shaking hands.

**. . .**

"Let's wash your hands now." I took him by his arm.

"What about the carpet?"

"You don't need to worry about the carpet. We can just clean it later."

The water was slowly thinning the reddish substance, turning itself red.

"That's it."

The red substance was gone. I felt some kind of relief.

"Never hide such important things from me, okay?"

"Yes, I understood." Phoenix was drying his hands with a towel.

Going back to the living room, suddenly, I saw Phoenix falling. His shirt was trembling on the air. _And_ _he collapsed_.

"Phoenix! Phoenix!" What should I do now? "Please… Oh God…"

Immediately, I took my phone and was about to call an ambulance. That was the only thing I could do now.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix… I know you didn't want to go to the hospital but…"

I dialed the hospital's number.

"Phoenix, hold on just a little bit more…"

_Outside I could hear the ambulance siren. _

**. . .**

In a white small room, I was now sat on a chair, and a white-haired doctor was with me. He was quiet, analysing some papers that a nurse gave to him.

"This… This probably happened because of the loss of blood." He said still reading the papers.

"I see… But he will be okay, right?" I was hopeful.

"Humm… I can't tell you…" Now I was getting apprehensive.

"C-Can we go home?"

"No, is better for him to stay at the hospital." The old doctor said taking of his glasses.

"So… At least… Can I see him?"

"Yes, but be fast."

"I promise I will."

**. . .**

I entered the room and saw Phoenix lying on the bed. Many machines were on to help him breathe. His eyes were closed.

"Is he still unconscious?"

"No, he's just sleeping now." A nurse answered.

I got closer to him and held his hand. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Miles?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"What happened? My head hurts…" He put his hand at his head.

"You collapsed, that's why you are having a headache."

"Can we go home now? I'm feeling better now."

"No, we can't…"

"Why..?"

"The doctor said is better to you to stay here."

"But… I'm already fine…!"

"Let's… Let's follow the doctor's instructions…"

I'm afraid of something _bad_ happen again…

**. . .**

The door was opening. Suddenly, an energetic girl appeared from the door. It was Maya, and she was with Pearl.

"Nick! What happened to you? Are you okay now?" she exclaimed. The nurses were complaining about her loud voice.

"Oh, hi Maya. Hi Pearls." He waved. "Yes, I'm feeling much better." Phoenix answered, trying to keep a smile at his face.

"That's good, Nick!"

"Mr Nick, are you all right?" Pearls asked looking worried.

"Yes, Pearls. It's just a cold. You don't have to worry." He tried to reassure her.

"And you are here at the hospital?" She asked.

"It's because it's very contagious! It's not good for you to be here at this room!"

Pearl was now scared. Phoenix is not really good at tranquilizing children… Maya understood that it was better to take little Pearl to another place. She grabbed her hand and said:

"Let's go Pearly. I'll get you something to eat, okay?" Pearl nodded, and the two left.

And now, there was only me, Phoenix, and _the ghost_ in the tiny, white room.

**. . .**

I stayed with Phoenix in the room for a few hours. It seemed that he was okay now.

"Phoenix, I'm going home now… I have a few things to do… And the visit time is over so… I-I promise that I'll be back later, okay?" The truth is that I didn't want to leave Phoenix.

"Ah, Miles… That's okay. I'll be here waiting for you." He took my hand.

"I'll be back…"

Leave him was the hardest thing I did until now. I feel like I'm not going to meet him again. I feel that if I let him go now, I'll never see his face again. And I'm scared. _I'm scared of losing him._ I don't want this to happen. I don't want to leave his side. But I know that I can't stay here forever… And life doesn't last forever too…

**. . .**

In the car, I'm on the way back to home. While driving, my mind was filled by thoughts about Phoenix.

Unfortunately, I know that he's time is almost over. But, what was his last wish? I don't know. What _he_'d like to do? Or what could I do for him? I was trying to think about it.

Passing by many shops, I got a brilliant idea. Something that I can only do now. And I'll never have this chance again. Something really _special_.

**. . .**

Back to the hospital, I asked the nurse if I could go see Phoenix again.

"You're back again, mr Edgeworth! I said that the visiting time is already over!"

"But, please! I must go there now! I beg you!"

"You can't go there, mr Edgeworth!"

Another nurse came and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I think that we can have an exception."

"But, Annie!"

Annie was a very beautiful nurse with blonde long hair. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and her skin was as white as snow. She looked very kind and sweet.

"Shh… Let's keep this in secret, okay?" The nurse Annie said looking at me. "Follow me, gentleman." And she went through the corridors.

"Ah… Annie?" I asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything…"

"That's okay… I felt that you had something really important to do today… Maybe the patient that you're going to meet is someone very important to you."

"Yes… He's very important to me… I just hope that I still can meet him…"

"I'm sure he'll be there, waiting for you."

She stopped in front of a room door.

"And here we are. Good luck." She waved to me and disappeared in the corridors.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

She was just like an _angel_.

**. . .**

I was a bit apprehensive. If I opened the door and Phoenix is not there anymore? I grabbed the door handle but hesitated. I heard a voice: _"There's nothing to worry about."_. Bravely, I opened the door, and Phoenix was there on the bed awake.

"Miles?" he asked a bit confused. "Is not the visiting time over?"

"Yes, but… I missed you so much and came to visit you."

"How could you enter here?"

"A very kind nurse let me visit you. And I have something that I wanted to give to you for a long time…"

"W-What is that…?"

I held his hand and took the little shiny object from my coat pocket.

"Oh, Miles! I-It's a-" he was totally surprised.

"Phoenix Wright, please, marry me." I've put the golden ring on his thin finger. I felt my cheeks burn.

Phoenix was all red and had tears in his eyes.

"O-Of course!" he embraced me tightly. "I-I'm… I'm so happy, Miles! I couldn't be happier! I… I was waiting for this for a long time… Thank you, Miles. You made my wish come true."

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a ring earlier… I wanted to give you a ring for a long time… But I never had the courage to do so… I know that this is not the appropriated moment too…"

"Oh, Miles… The important thing is that you gave me this ring with love." He smiled.

I wanted to stay there with Phoenix for the rest of the day, but I couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry, Phoenix! I-I have to go now! If I don't do so, the nurses will get angry with me! I really wanted to stay here with you more time…"

"Don't worry. I know that you're in hurry."

I opened the door. "Oh, so… Bye, Phoenix…"

"Bye. Be careful with the angry nurses, okay?" he waved at me. I could see his new shiny ring on him finger.

I was feeling a great happiness. I'm sure that Phoenix was feeling the same.

But then I remembered that this happiness won't last long.

At least, I made his last wish come true…

_His last moment of happiness._

**. . .**

I went back home. Got to the living room and sat on the armchair, stretching my legs. "I must relax a bit…" I said to myself. But it's almost impossible to have a normal life now.

I decided to make some tea to help me relax. Maybe if I get some time reading I can forget about everything bad that is happening.

_I'm a liar, trying to trick my own mind._

**. . .**

_**[Meanwhile at the hospital]**_

A nurse came hastily to the doctor's room.

"Please, doctor, go to the room XXX! It's an emergency!" The nurse exclaimed looking worried.

"What happened?" The doctor put on his glasses.

"Just come with me, please, Doctor Stephens."

**. . .**

Sipping my tea, sat on the armchair I was trying to read some papers. Suddenly, I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Mr Edgeworth?"

"Yes?"

"Here's from the hospital…"

From the hospital? I got worried.

"W-What's about?" My voice was shaking.

"It's about Mr Wright."

"W-Wright…? W-What's wrong with him?"

"I can't tell you now. Please, come to the hospital immediately."

**. . .**

I rushed to the hospital.

"Please, can I talk with Doctor Stephens?"

"Just wait a minute, please." The receptionist said.

From the dark corridors a nurse came and asked me: "Are you Mr Edgeworth?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Please, come with me."

Our shadows were merging with the obscure hospital corridors…

**. . .**

A white-haired doctor was waiting for me in his room.

"Mr Edgeworth, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Humm…" He took off his glasses. "I assume you know why I called you here." He was looking at me with his profound brown eyes.

"Ah… Yes…"

"So…" He raised his eyebrows. I could see that more wrinkles started to appear on his face. "I didn't want to tell you this but… Err… I should say that Mr Wright is not very well now…"

"W-What happened to him? Please, tell me!"

"Yes, yes…" he started to pull his beard. "He is… he is having some trouble breathing…"

"Yes, but, he was already having such problems."

"I know… But this time is different."

"W-What… What are you trying to say…?"

"I'm saying that…" the white-haired man hesitated. "Mr Wright doesn't have much time."

"W-What…"

"I'm sorry. We tried everything, but nothing worked well. I'm really sorry, Mr Edgeworth."

I was shocked. The word weren't coming to my mind.

"Do you want to see him?" The doctor asked putting on his glasses.

I just nodded.

**. . .**

I was following the doctor without saying a word. My mind was empty. And we finally were in front of that huge white door.

"Please, take your time." The doctor said leaving. I opened the door and saw Phoenix lying on the bed; equipment of all kind at his side. Little light bulbs were shinnying.

"Phoenix!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Miles…"

He was having difficulties to speak and even breathe. His state was deplorable.

"You came… to see me…? It's… kind of… you…"

"Phoenix, please, don't overdo yourself."

"But… I like… talking… with… you…" he was struggling himself to talk.

"Phoenix, please, stop." I have to contain myself. _I can't cry._

"Why…?"

_**The clock was ticking.**_

"Please, just stop." _Don't cry, Miles. Be strong._

"But, Miles…"

_**Ten.**_

"Phoenix, you're very important to me and you'll always be."

_**Nine.**_

"Mi…les…"

"My life got better with you. I'm grateful to you."

_**Eight.**_

"You… don't… have… to… thank me…"

"Your smile is my sun, Phoenix."

_**Seven.**_

"Oh… God… What's this… all in… a sudden…?"

"It's just-" I couldn't contain myself anymore. Tears came down my face. Everything was blurry. Phoenix looked worried.

"Miles… explain… Please… don't… cry…"

I couldn't stop crying.

_**Six.**_

"Miles… please…"

I couldn't reply.

"God… what… should I… do… with… you…? You are… such a… crybaby…"

I was sobbing.

_**Five.**_

"I… don't know… if… this… will… help you… but… I'll… try… to comfort you… so… stop… crying… please…" he said so and put his hand on my head and started to pet me. His hands were shaking. I could feel it. "You… always… petted me… like this…" Somehow I was feeling calmer. Phoenix sometimes can do some sort of magic that only he knows.

"Miles… I… really… like you… you know…?" As he stopped petting me, I held his warm but shaking hand. "You… really… make… me… feel better… even… in… this… conditions… As you… can see… I… can… barely… talk with… you… now…" I kissed his hand.

"I'm the one that should be saying that."

_**Four.**_

"I became… really… happy… since I… met… you… Miles…"

"So do I. So do I." I whispered while holding his hand near my face.

"And… I know… that… the time… to… say… goodbye… came…"

Somehow his words shocked me. But why? I already knew that he was leaving me. I knew it since five days ago. Why I became like this? I was trembling. I was sobbing. I knew that everything I was doing was just useless. I could do nothing to save him. I was _worthless_.

_**Three.**_

"Spending… these… last days… with… you… was… just… I… was… just… really… happy… seriously… I can't… express… my…. feelings… with words…" he closed his eyes. I started to cry again.

"Ple… please… stop… crying… I don't… want to… see… you… like… this… Please… smile… please…" I was trying to avoid looking at his face.

"Miles… look at… me…" I raised my head. "Look… I'm… smiling…" and he smiled. "I… want… to… see… your… smile too…" But I just couldn't smile. How could he smile in a moment like this?

_**Two.**_

"I'm… smiling… because… I… don't… want… you… to… remember… me… as… a… sick… Phoenix… I… want… you… to… remember me… as a… happy… and… smiling… Phoenix…" That was the reason.

I wiped my tears and tried to smile. I don't want Phoenix to have bad memories. I also want him to remember me as a happy person. Somehow, after many tries, I could smile for him.

"That's… the… face… I like… too see…" He smiled back.

_**One.**_

And he got even worse. Breathing was almost impossible.

"Mi… Miles…"

"Yes, Phoenix?" I was holding his hand tighter. That was the only thing I could do in that moment.

"I… ju… just… want… you… to… know… tha… that… even… if… we… got… separated… now…" He paused.

"Oh, Phoenix…" I was desperate.

"I… I… will… always… lo… love… you… Miles… Edgeworth… Always…"

_**Zero.**_

**. . .**

Feeling your body getting colder, realizing that your pulse was gone and you are not breathing; the three worst things I could experience in my whole life.

**. . .**

"No! This can't be… Please, doctor! Please, do something! I beg you! Please, help him! Please!" I was desperate.

"There's nothing we can do now." The doctor said.

Actually I knew that there wasn't anything we could do now. But my mind wouldn't understand it.

"Please… No… Please… Help him…" I couldn't stop my tears.

"It's just that we can't. Please, understand."

"I pay any amount you want. Just save him, please! I beg you! I beg you…" I was crying leaning on the bed that Phoenix was having his longest sleep.

"We can't do anything now. Oh, dear" he said to the nurse at his side while brushing his white hair with his hands. "Can you please take him out of the room? He must calm down a bit."

"Ahn… yes, of course." The nurse replied. "Mr Edgeworth, let's go." He said pulling my right arm.

"No! I don't want to leave him here! No!"

"I know that is hard but… we have to leave now." The nurse said with her sweet voice.

"No! I don't want to! Just let me stay here with him!"

"Calm down, please. And we have to leave now, do you understand?"

All of sudden, someone entered the room.

"Mr Edgeworth? Nick?" It was Maya.

"M-Maya?"

"What's wrong, Mr Edgeworth? How's Phoenix?"

When she said that name I burst into tears.

"Oh God! Mr Edgeworth! What happened?"

"Your friend… is gone. I'm sorry." The white-haired doctor said.

"N-Nick? N-No way…"

I was holding Phoenix's hand. It was getting colder and colder. There wasn't life in him anymore.

"We must leave now, I'm sorry." Said the nurse.

"No! Let me stay here with him!"

"Mr Edgeworth…" Maya said gently. "Let's just leave for now… It'll be better for you…"

"No…"

"It will be better for you…" she took my hand. "Let's go…"

"Please, leave me…"

Maya was looking at me with tears on her eyes.

"I don't want to leave him alone… He'll be sad…"

"You don't need to worry… He'll be okay…"

"Really..?"

"Yes…" she tried to wipe the tears that was about to fall from her eyes. With no option I left the room with Maya.

**. . .**

I still couldn't accept the fact that Phoenix is _dead_. My mind just couldn't believe in what my eyes, my skin and my ears were trying to tell.

_He's gone. _An unknown voice was saying to me.

But I couldn't believe in it. _Everything is a lie._

I know that it was telling the truth. But I don't want to believe in it. I don't want to accept it.

_Now I realised that_ _I'm weak._

**. . .**

"You should go home and relax a bit, Mr Edgeworth." Maya said. "Me and Pearly must go now, or we'll miss the train."

I replied nothing.

"Is something wrong?" Pearl asked me. I couldn't reply.

"He's just tired, Pearly. Well, we must go now. Bye, Mr Edgeworth." She waved and Pearl did the same. "Be careful on the way home, okay?"

I just raised my hand and kept silent. I saw their shadows disappearing slowly as they got very far from me.

I got in my car and went straight home.

**. . .**

Through the windshield I can see the starry sky and the bright full moon illuminating the dark night.

Everything was beautiful, but something was not matching with all that beauty: _It was my heart._

Darker than the night, my heart now was just a part of a soulless piece of _meat_.

I lost my will to live. I don't want to be here anymore.

"God, why you want me to suffer this much?" I said to the nothing.

"Take me with you… Please…"

My tears came down my face like the shooting stars that cross this endless sky…

**. . .**

Every step I take in this place make my heart hurt more.

How can I call this place _home_ now?

Nobody is waiting for me now. Nobody will wait for me come back at night.

Every day I'll be all alone in this dark place. _Alone._

A _home_ is a place that can give you comfort and happiness.

But I can find nothing here.

Just a pile of darkness and solitude.

I used to call it _home_, but now I can't anymore.

**. . .**

I walk in the living room looking at all the furniture that is in there.

Everything reminds me of _him_.

The chairs, the armchair, the little table, the lampshade… _Everything._

I can't forget.

His scent is still here… It's like he's here with me now. _But I can't see him_. I can't see his _face_. I can't see his _smile_.

Why it turned like this? It's everything because of that stupid _disease_, that stupid _curse_.

_God is pitiless._

I sat on the sofa and stayed there for a long and painful time.

**. . .**

"Phoenix, dinner is ready."

Nobody replied. The entire building was silent. I could hear the echo of my voice.

I know he's not here anymore, and he won't come back. However I still have hopes that he will return someday. I don't know when, I don't know how.

Alone, I sat at the table, crossed my arms leaning my head on them and started to cry silently.

On the table were two untouched plates.

The dish was cooling as the wind entered the kitchen by the open window.

**. . .**

Every time I look at the bedroom I hope Phoenix is there, as always, playing his video game tirelessly.

_But he's not there._

He is not here anymore.

I just have to accept this already, even if it is difficult.

Trying to avoid all the bad thoughts, I decided to make some tea to try to cheer me up a bit.

Unfortunately, I know it's _impossible_.

**. . .**

Reading the newspaper, sat on the comfortable armchair, I was sipping my delicious tea, trying hard to forget you, but it's impossible.

Taking a look at the shelving I saw his smile.

It was a pretty old photography. We were at the Gourd Lake, and he was smiling at my side.

I walked to the shelving and took the photo from it.

"Phoenix…" His smile was there… _He_ was there…

Suddenly, I landed on my knees.

"Phoenix… Phoenix… Why…"

I pressed the picture against my chest.

**. . .**

It was late at night, I'm lying in the bed, but I can't sleep.

I can't stop thinking about _you_.

I noticed that you are not at my side.

My heart aches. _Aches so much._

The dark sky is covered by many shiny stars.

I close my eyes wishing that this nightmare ends soon...


	7. Epilogue

_Hey Guys!_

_How have you been?_

_So, this is the last chapter of this fic, guys. I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry for making you all wait for a long time._

_I want to thank all of you that read my fic, and I want to send some special thanks for Wiiola and Rainbow Fruit Loop that helped me a lot!_

_Thank you for your support!_

_I wish you all enjoy this last bit._

_Hope seeing you all soon,_

_~Hyyegarth_

* * *

_5 Days – Epilogue_

Red and gold star shaped tree leaves were dancing around me. I can feel the cool breeze touching my face. My dark overcoat was floating on the wind. The sky was blue, and the clouds were smiling at me. It was a typical autumn day.

Since Phoenix left this world I came every day to visit him, that way I thought he won't feel alone. After all I promised I would stay with him forever.

Today I came to visit Phoenix and brought him something special. The surprise was a bouquet with his favourite flowers: sunflowers. He loved this kind of flowers because reminded him of sunny and happy days. Sunflowers keep following the sun's direction. I have to admit that I was like a sunflower: I kept following my sun.

"Hi Phoenix. How are you? I brought you something." I put the flowers bouquet in front of him. "I hope you liked these. It reminded me of you… You always loved sunflowers, right?"

The wind blew. Sunflower petals joined the tree leaves dance. It was beautiful.

**. . .**

"I've never believed in fate." I confessed to Phoenix. "But this time is different." I looked at the inscriptions in his grave. "I'm thankful to it that let me meet _you_. And stay with you." I remembered all the moments that we were together. "The time we spent together… It was like a dream…"

_Life is ephemeral. _That's what I kept in my mind all these years.

**. . .**

Three years has passed since you passed away.

_Time is the only thing that can cure heart's pain. _This is what everybody says… But my heart still hurts when I remember that you're not at my side anymore. It _hurts_ so much.

I still see your face in my dreams. That's why I can never forget about you.

**. . .**

_When I meet you again in that immaterial world, will you still remember me?_

_I want to see your face and I long for your embrace._

_But if you didn't remember me, just you smile would be enough to make me completely happy._

_I wish your happiness. Even if you are with a person that is not me. Even if you don't remember my face. Even if you don't love me anymore._

_The only thing I wish now is your happiness._

_And you to know that somebody still loves you._

**. . .**

The tree leaves were floating on the air.

I look at the sky and try to measure the distance that separates us.

I remember that my dad used to say to me that when someone passes away the person becomes a star that illuminates us. And now, I'll try finding _you_.

Every night I look at the stars to appreciate their beauty.

But the truth is that I'm trying to find _your star_.

I wish I could be an astronaut to be closer to you.

_I miss you so much._

"_Ich liebe dich." _I whispered with the wind.

**. . .**

It's time to go.

"Bye Phoenix, I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

Trees were greeting me and the birds were singing. It was an wonderful day, except for the fact that he's not here with me to see all this beauty.

The wind blew strong, and my scarf floated in the air.

The golden phoenix was shining.

* * *

"_For you I'd wait... 'Til kingdom come_

_Until my days... my days are done_

_Say you'll come... and set me free_

_Just say you'll wait... you'll wait for me"_

- '_Til Kingdom Come, Coldplay_

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

_This was a very special experience for me since this was my first fic. I wish I could write some more, but I don't have enough time for it... Maybe, someday, I'll write another fic..._

_Thanks again, guys for reading this!_

_See you soon!_

_~Hyyegarth_


End file.
